SYOC Walking Dead
by ReaperHunter113
Summary: With Florida under quarantine, 8 new faces will have to make it through waves of the undead to get to the CDC in Atlanta, where they'll meet the Walking Dead crew (you can submit new OCs if they're extremely badass and original)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I actually have another OC story going on, but I can do this too; multitasking, like a boss. I'm only accepting 4 girls and 4 guys.**

After being put under quarantine, 8 survivors make it out of Florida alive, 4 girls and 4 guys. The road to get out of Florida is tough, but the survivors they meet up with from Atlanta will be worth it.

The walkers have been all over them, they've been trying their best to kill as many of the things as possible, but the dead have outnumbered the living 2,000 to 1 by the time they make it out of Florida, and by the time they get to Atlanta, it's 5,000 to 1.

Casualties are in the billions, meaning so are the undead. All of the ammo in the world couldn't erase this threat. The undead can do a thing called total war, where every second of every day is devoted to war.

Humans can't. They need to sleep and eat. Walkers can't, all they do is shamble along at war until they're dead… again; that is.

Even though it's hard to start a story without characters, I think I did I fine job.

**Full name of Character:  
Reason, meaning or purpose behind the name (it's less fun if there isn't one):  
Nickname:  
Reason for nickname:  
Race:  
Occupation:  
Social class:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Age (It can be any age, from a teen to middle-aged):  
How old they appear:  
Eye Color:  
Glasses or contacts?  
Hair color length and style:  
Weight and height:  
Type of body (build):  
Skin tone and type (i.e., harry, slimy, scaly, oily, fair, burns easily):  
Shape of face:  
Distinguishing marks (dimples, moles, scars, birthmarks, etc.):  
Predominant feature:  
Is s/he healthy?  
If not, why not? Or why are they healthy?  
Do they look healthy? Why/why not?**

**Character's favorite color:  
Least favorite, why?  
Music?  
Least favorite music, why?  
Food:  
Literature:  
Expressions:  
curses:  
Mode of transport:  
Hobbies:  
How do they spend a rainy day?**

**Personality:**

**Are they a daredevil or cautious?  
Do they act the same alone as when with someone?  
Habits:  
Drinks:  
How much:  
Greatest Strength:  
Greatest Weakness:  
Soft spot:  
Is their soft spot obvious, why/why not:  
If not, how do they hide it:  
Biggest Vulnerability: **

**Background:  
Most important child hood event that still effects him/her:  
Why?  
Education:  
Religion:  
Finances:**

**Family:**

**Mother:  
Relationship with her:  
Father:  
Relationship with him:  
Siblings, How many, relationship with each: **

**Optimist or pessimist? Why?  
Extremely skilled at:  
Extremely unskilled at:  
Good characteristics:  
Character flaws:  
Darkest secret:  
Does anyone know?  
How did they find out:**

**One word they would use to describe themselves:  
One paragraph of how they would describe themselves:  
What do they consider their best physical characteristic and why:  
The worst one? Why? **

**How are they perceived by strangers:  
Friends:  
Cannon (character in the show) crush:**

**Backup crush:**

**Would you be paired with any non-cannon character?  
First impression of the character:  
why?  
What do people like most about this character:  
What do they dislike most about them:**

**Favorite clothing, why:  
Least favorite, why:  
Jewelry:  
Other accessories:  
Most prized possession, why:  
Most important person in their life before story starts, why:  
How do they spend the week just before the story starts?**

**Favorite weapon:**

**Favorite firearm:**

**Favorite melee weapon:**

**Role/job in a survival group:**

**Combat skills:**

**Survival skills:**

**Medical skills:**

**People they like and why:**

**People they dislike and why:**

**And there's your form.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So the OCs that have been accepted so far are… I need one more girl, and just to inform you, I only picked my top favorite OCs, no more and no less, sorry if I didn't pick your OC, it's either. I need one more girl and one more guy. SO START PMING!**

**I've already used your OC in another story**

**I just didn't like your OC as much as the others**

**Guys:**

**1) Edward "Dom" Cross – 25**

**2) Ezekiel "Zeke" Marx – 27**

**3) Vinnie "Cold Heart" Klebitz – 22 **

**Girls:**

**Giovanni "Vanni" Wilson – 21**

**Jaxon "Jax" Blade – 29**

**Alex "Doctor W" Wayward MD – 27**


	3. Chapter 3

** OCs so far, I need one more girl, so please start PMing your female OCs (please no Mary-Sues. I'm tired of Mary Sues)**

**Guys:**

**1) Edward "Dom" Cross – 25**

**2) Ezekiel "Zeke" Marx – 27**

**3) Vinnie "Cold Heart" Klebitz – 22 **

**4) Samuel "White Fox" Bodahn – 28**

**Girls:**

**Giovanni "Vanni" Wilson – 21**

**Jaxon "Jax" Blade – 29**

**Alex "Doctor W" Wayward MD – 27**

**PM me your female OCs. Female. Need one more girl. Female. Also, don't make her medically trained. Like, every girl so far is medically trained. One of them has an MD at the end of her name. I just need like, a badass survival/combat equipped girl who DOESN'T use an automatic rifle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys:**

**1) Edward "Dom" Cross – 25**

**2) Ezekiel "Zeke" Marx – 27**

**3) Vinnie "Cold Heart" Klebitz – 22 **

**4) Samuel "White Fox" Bodahn – 28**

**Girls:**

**Giovanni "Vanni" Wilson – 21**

**Jaxon "Jax" Blade – 29**

**Alex "Doctor W" Wayward MD – 27**

**Grace "Kitty" De La Rosa – 19**


	5. Chapter 5

** Here's your story. I finally got all of my OCs, so now I can start my story.**

* * *

"You guys know why they call me Dom?" Edward Cross asked the other seven people huddled around a campfire. No one felt like asking why, but knowing Dom, they'd get a reply anyway. "Because," he explained. "Back in the army, I could topple the order of an enemy squad with one shot," he held up his sniper, which had an unloaded stalk, so when Dom pressed the trigger to explain, there was no bullet, just an empty clicking sound. "Like dominoes," he finished.

Dom had slightly dark skin, because he was part Native American, and his hair was a black buzz cut. He was large, at 6' 3" and 200 pounds.

Because of his military past, the 25 year old always kept his sniper at his side. But due to his military past, there was a small chunk missing from the top of one of his ears.

"Too bad the walkers can't get 'toppled,'" replied Grace De La Rosa. Some people called her 'Kitty', because she kind of looked like one, with her green eyes and elegant, curly black hair, but Dom and the others, who will be described later, refused to call her that.

Grace was your ideal 19 year old. Smart, attractive, persuasive, and pretty good at taking out walkers, though she had a little but more to learn in terms of shooting.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey," Zeke Marx announced in an Australian accent. "Okay," he began. He was about to tell a bad joke, and everyone knew it. He was funny though, with his happy-go-lucky, carefree personality.

He looked like his personality, extremely messy, chestnut hair, pale skin and glasses. "How do you find the area of a circle?"

Dom and Grace exchanged looks. "Pi r squared…" Dom's voice trailed off and everyone looked at Zeke, waiting for an answer.

"NO. Pie are not square. Pie are circle. Cornbread are square!" Zeke announced.

Basically everyone but Vinnie Klebitz managed at least a half giggle. Vinnie was Russian, lean and weighed 150 pounds.

He had black, James Bond styled hair and his body was littered with scars, but not from walkers, from gangs. Vinnie used to be a good guy, one could call him a modern day Robin Hood, killing bad people for a living and giving their money to the poor. But then walkers took everything from him, his wife, his son, and his family.

Now he just wanted to get shit done, wants to kill anyone who gets in the way of, say, salvation.

A moan began to build up and ring through the forest night. "Do you want to take that?" Grace asked Vinnie. Vinnie stood up, walked four steps, and slashed a middle-aged female walker's head with his large cutting knife.

"I'm gonna take this as a sign that we should move?" Jax Blade asked. She's 5 feet tall, skinny, round faced and has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was 29, though she looks young for her age.

She was fun loving and optimistic, with medical skills and gun and dagger usage. Her favorite weapon was her Japanese samurai sword, which she just sort of… happened to have… before the apocalypse.

"The moans are a chain reaction. It's one after another until, finally, every freaking walker within a three mile radius is on our tails," Dom said, standing up with his rifle.

"Sucks, I almost liked this campsite," Zeke stood up too, using his foot to put out the campfire.

Samuel Bodahn shook his head and laughed. He's a large professional boxer with short, clean cut, dark red hair and pale white skin. Even though he didn't look like it, he enjoyed Shakespeare and classical music. He took a shot from his whiskey flask and closed it. "I was thinking the CDC in Atlanta, anyone else thinking that too?"

"Yeah, no, the people there don't like me," everyone shot Alex Wayward a 'look'. People back at Sarasota General Hospital just called her Doctor W, rather than Doctor Wayward. She was a generally nice 29 year old, even though she really didn't try to be, and she didn't have the best bedside manor for patients.

She was 5' 7", brown haired, brown eyed, Caucasian and had a great physique, probably because whenever she wasn't pissing off the CDC, she was jogging, fencing or doing martial arts.

"It's _fine_, everyone there is most likely dead or a walker," Zeke informed her with a laugh. "Even if you accidently caused the AIDs virus,"

Now everyone was trying not to laugh and attract walkers. "We're gonna be swarmed, you know that?" Geovanni Wilson laughed. "But this was totally worth it!"

She had dark red hair with side swept bangs, and she 5' 6" and 137 pounds. She had pale skin and she was pretty fit for how much she loved to eat.

She was rowdy, 'in your face' and rarely cursed, usually just said stuff like 'sucktastic' or 'freakin'. "It'd suck if we got eaten; totally sucktastic," she informed everyone.

After checking his compass, Samuel lead everyone North, until they found someone's house, which was boarded up with white paint on the door. **LORD FORGIVE US.**

"That's never good," Grace mumbled.

"Are we doing ladies first, or can we just shove Vinnie in there to clear it out?" Zeke asked.

"That's always an idea," commented Samuel. He whipped out his crowbar and broke the door down with his foot. "Crap!" several walkers flooded out of the door, all with looses still dangling from their necks, and some with cuts all over their arms.

"That looks like mass suicide to me," since Jax was a CSI worker before the apocalypse, she could deduct the cause of death for most walkers, though it didn't necessarily matter.

"Don't use guns, just attack with handheld weapons," announced Zeke, who aimed his crossbow and fired an arrow into one of the walker's heads.

Samuel took two down with his crowbar, and Vinnie got one with his knife, while Jax finished off the last two with her sword.

"I'll clear it out!" Alex announced. When she left work to flee the city and meet up with the other 7 people, she just left her doctor's coat on, so it was still there, but kind of dirty now. It snagged on a doorknob. "Damn, okay, you can clear it out," she removed her jacket from the doorknob and let everyone in before her.

After a good hour of search and destroy, they realized that the only walkers in there were dead already. "I vote we set up camp here, and in the morning, we'll keep going," Samuel suggested.

"Yes, totally awesome idea," Geovanni (Vanni) said. "This house looks pretty good, pretty big," she decided.

"I'll take first watch on the roof," said Dom. "Take out any walker that comes too close," he added, loading up his sniper.

* * *

**Okay, so PM me if you want your OC paired with another OC, and any suggestions, ideas or anything you think I should know about your OC.**


	6. Chapter 6

** So my initial plan is that for the next 8 chapters, it's going to be getting to the CDC, and a backstory for every OC, so you get a sense of what they're like. Now our heroes have to deal with bandits, as suggested by an OC submitter.**

** This chapter is going to be, along with a plot advance, a backstory on Grace.**

** And the roads and interstates that the characters are travelling on are real, because I'm in Florida and I took the time to learn some of the highways because… it was a long drive…**

Grace was the youngest one in the group of 8, at 19. She looked younger though, around 17.

She threw on her leather jacket, flared the collar out and walked out of the room she was using from the house they'd found last time. She looked at her blackberry, and realized that all she wanted was to check it.

The last thing she said to her mom was 'I hate you' and then walkers started flooding into the world, eating everything in sight.

"It's never going to turn on," Dom informed her. "Whether you want to reread your texts, check for new ones or look at photos, the power's out for good," he apologized, though it wasn't his fault. He had on the army tank top that he had slept in, and jeans.

"I know," Grace replied, fixing her dark, flowing hair with left hand, and clutching her blackberry with her right. She had amazing hair, for someone in an apocalypse. She looked up at Dom, who had about 80 pounds, six inches and six years on her. "Do you miss your family?"

"Yeah," Dom's buzz cut was growing out, since it has been a month and a half since the outbreak, and two since his last haircut. "My foster brother. Henry, but I don't want to burden you with my problems," he explained.

"Right," Grace replied. Along with her hair, she had sharp green eyes, and because her parents died of heart attacks, she'd decided to work out a lot, which is why she looked pretty fit.

"Walker?" Dom gestured to a thin scar on Grace's eyebrow.

"Table," Grace grinned. "Clever, right?"

"Very," Dom informed her.

"Ciao," she informed Dom, waving and walking past him.

"Ah, Grace, we're planning, so we were thinking Interstate 41. Runs through Florida, down in Miami, on the way to Atlanta," Zeke was sitting at a table with a mug of hot water with a tea bag in it.

Grace looked at it and admitted she wasn't great with directions, but then agreed to the idea. "Is it safe to go outside?" at 19, she was 3 years younger than Zeke, who was 22.

"Vinnie's out there," Zeke replied, sipping his tea, then coughing and complaining about the heat.

Grace giggled. "Alright Sweetie, see you around; ciao," Sweetie wasn't a 'Zeke' thing, it was more or less an 'everyone' thing. Ciao was also an everyone thing.

"Ciao," shrugged Zeke, taking onto Grace's style of saying goodbye. "Hey, maybe by the time you're back, my tea will finally be cool," he decided.

"Maybe," Grace grinned. She didn't go outside, she knew that tomorrow the group would be getting way too much of outside, on the I-41 highway, probably crawling with walkers.

Grace could probably find a guy and get him to do something, persuade him to play chess with her or something; to kill the time.

Samuel and Alex already beat him to the chessboard, because they were playing a ridiculous round of speed chess. Alex took a long pause, before moving her knight. Samuel took the knight with his bishop, Alex took the bishop with her pawn, which was sacrificed for a rook.

"Check," Alex picked up her queen. "Mate!" she announced, placing it down diagonal to Samuel's queen. "Awesome game," she shook Samuel's hand. They both saw Grace at the same time.

"Hey," said Samuel. He was nine years older than Grace, at 28, and Alex was ten years older than Grace, being 29.

"Hi, do you mind if I take a round?" she asked, sitting in Alex's seat, once she got up.

"No, go ahead," said Samuel. "You can be white," he offered, spinning the board around so the black pieces faced him. He began to rearrange the pieces, and Grace did the same with her side.

"I'm checking for more tea packets, either of you want anything?" Alex asked the two.

"I'm good," said Grace.

"If you find a book, I'll read it," Samuel informed her.

"Oh yeah, see I found Much Ado About Nothing, you up for a Shakespeare play?" Alex asked Samuel.

"After this game, sure," Samuel replied with a nod.

"May the best player win," Alex said before turning and leaving. "I'll put the book in you and Dom's room," she added.

"Thanks," Samuel nodded. Grace made the first move, beginning a strategy called the Spanish Defense. She had been at the top of her university class, and she was smart, probably smart enough to win a chess game.

Before Samuel could castle his king with his rook, there was a gunshot. The bullet had come from outside, because it tore into the window next to the table they were playing chess at, and imbedded itself into their chessboard.

The pieces scattered around their feet and Samuel stepped back, kicking his chair to the side and lightly tackled Grace to the floor, so when another volley of bullets pieced the wall, they were under the range of the gunfire.

"What's going on?" Grace shrieked, standing and running into the kitchen, where Alex and Zeke were shouting directions and possibilities at each other.

"Dom's probably at the roof; Sam, ask him!" Alex announced. Samuel agreed and ran towards the ladder to the roof, where Dom liked to scout out, looking for other survivors or walkers coming dangerously close to their temporary hideout.

"I think Vanni is in the basement, I'll get her!" Zeke announced, running out of the kitchen.

"Oh shit; Vinnie's outside, where's Jax, is she outside too? Damn it Grace; come with me!" Alex shouted.

"Right!" Grace followed her outside, where six armed men were aiming their guns at the house. Four other men were on the ground with bullet holes in their head, courtesy of Dom.

Vinnie was behind the house, when he saw the bandits come in, he bullet out his DSR. 50-caliber bolt action sniper rifle (who knew where he got it), got onto the ground and got ready to snipe them.

Jax had been with Vanni, and Zeke got both of them. The gunfire would attract way too many walkers to fight off, so he got them to start packing, even though they were against being the 'packing mules' of the situation.

Vinnie, being himself, killed two of the armed guys with one bullet. The four men still alive didn't panic, they aimed their guns at Alex and Grace.

"Great, this is great, just – just great," Alex wasn't sure whether to put her hands above her head, or what, but the leader of the guys said –

"If any more of my men die, so do they, now give us all of your weapons and food, and no one has to die," he said in a Southern accent. His hair was swept and gray-ish black, he was probably in his early forties.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Grace tugged on the sleeve of Alex's long sleeved, camouflage shirt.

"Just – keep your pants on, I'm not a psychologist," Alex whispered.

"You're no optimist either," Grace muttered.

"Here that, sniper on the roof? Shoot and they die, now give us all your stuff," the acclaimed leader of the bandits announced. He was about to start talking again, when a bullet from Vinnie's five-seven pistol pierced his skull.

"No, no, no! Down!" Alex dived with Grace out of the gunfire, which would be on them in seconds.

After three more gunshots, there was nothing else. Dom and Vinnie each got one, and Vanni got the last one. She had a shotgun in her hands and looked pretty pleased with herself, at the fact that she managed to fire it right.

"Whoo. That close one," Grace stood up. But then the silence was pierced by the moan of walkers. A hoard of them.

"Already packed; on the road we go!" Zeke came sprinting out of the building, handing everyone their bag.

After five minutes of a full on sprint, they stopped, though a majority of them weren't tired. They had enough time to get into the branches of four different trees, with two people in each. They hauled themselves up with 550 Paracord, and watched the walkers pass under them, eventually dispersing.

No one talked, no one wanted to talk, no one wanted to attract more walkers.

Eventually, Jax, who was in the same tree as Zeke, asked him about their location as opposed to I-41.

"Whoever lives near here; we can go to their house and get their car, and then drive on I-41," Zeke replied. "What did one worm say to the other?" he asked everyone who could hear him. After a pause, he answered his own question. "Are you my butt?"

Some of the crew looked confused, but giggled anyway, and the rest of the crew tried their best not to fall out of the tree they were in.

Two hours later, it seemed like it was okay to get down and get some cars from whoever owned one.

This was the start of their journey to the center of disease control in Atlanta.

**Comment or PM me if your OC has a car that the other OCs can use. If they do, can you fill out this car form:**

**Car type:**

**Car color:**

**Car price:**

**How many people can it hold:**

**Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

** Well, after a few reviews and watching some Walking Dead, I'm ready to write my new chapter (this is my Dom chapter). We can call it the order the OC forms are listed on my 'OC form' document, to keep track, you know?**

** And if you don't mind, go check out or follow my Walking Dead Blog (I got bored and started one)**

** (remove the spaces) walkingdeadepisodereviews. blogspot. com**

** And if you didn't read the last chapter, go do that.**

"Does anyone have a car, maybe?" Zeke asked. They were walking on the highway, silently killing any walkers that came too close to them. There were no cars, the way they were walking, maybe a jeep or a convertible every mile, but other than that, no cars.

"I have a limo, it can fit all of us, plus 4 more," Samuel informed everyone, stepping over a dead walker. He whipped another one, male, 6' 5" and skinny, in the head with his crowbar.

"I feel like a limo would be, I donno, flaunting ourselves a little bit," Jax said slowly, looking up at Samuel, who was 1' 2" taller than she was.

Samuel looked down at her. "It's efficient, it can hold a lot of people," while his eyes were off of the road, he tripped over a walker, which Alex had previously taken down with her machete.

"May I offer," Alex stopped walking until Jax and Samuel were up to her. "My Ferrari spider? Black, convertible, white leather seats, can hold probably five people," she explained.

"Isn't an expensive car also flaunting?" Jax looked up at Alex, who was seven inches taller than her.

"Something tells me walkers don't care about how nice your car is, but Sam, limos have wide turns, I'd say avoid the limos and busses," Zeke turned around and informed them.

Their conversation was interrupted by the moans of dozens of walkers, coming from behind them. They were coming at an accelerated pace, limping and screaming as hard as they could, with their hands stretched out and their bloody, torn jaws snapping at the thought of a meal.

"Guys. Run," said Vinnie flatly. Everyone turned around to see a hoard of diverse walkers stumbling over each other to get to the group.

Everyone ran, sprinting past cars and the bodies of walkers, even coming across new ones, which Vinnie, who was in front of everyone else by a considerable amount, killed with a large butcher knife.

"My house is," Vanni let out a huff. "Close," she added. "Follow… Me!" she shouted at everyone, a little out of breath. She had to shout over the moans of the walkers too.

"Follow Vanni, everyone," Dom announced, not short of breath or anything, his voice was clean and perfect. Dom looked around to the left and gave everyone the okay to turn.

After another five minutes of running through grass and wheat, they came to a house, which didn't look any different from any other house.

"The walkers are getting closer and it's locked!" Vanni shouted, tugging at Samuel's shirt. "This is just sucktastic, you know? We're totally dead now," she informed everyone, turning back at the walkers.

A taller guy with peeling off black hair and a detached jaw was ahead of the other walkers by a few feet, his arms were swinging and he looked determined, or as determined as a walker could look.

Samuel and Dom ran up to the garage door and Samuel shoved his crowbar under the door.

Dom and Samuel each grabbed part of it, and the other six people crowded around the garage door. The two big guys pushed down on it, and the garage door opened one foot.

Everyone, one by one, slid under the crack and then Samuel pulled his crowbar out from under the door. After five seconds and panting and otherwise silence, the walkers started pounding on the garage door.

"You have a lovely house," Zeke smirked, ignoring the whole 'walkers outside of the door' thing.

"Thank you," Vanni smirked back. "Oh; this is my car," she informed everyone, opening the door of her white, cheap Cadillac Sedan with a cherry interior. "I don't see how we'll get out, we're in a suckish situation," she announced.

"No," Alex said quietly, putting her ear to the garage door. "No, it stopped," she said, breathing deeply. "No moans."

Dom walked up and put his ear to the garage door. He had on an army tank top, exposing his bare, muscular arms. He kicked it with his boots once. No one said anything; Dom just dusted off his jeans and opened the passenger seat to the car door. He sat himself in, ducking under the door. He was 6' 3", with 200 pounds of muscle on him. He put his sniper in front of him, placing the barrel outside of the half open window.

"Car has room for four, maybe six if we cram… all of us if we sit on laps -" Vanni began.

"NO. NO LAPS!" Zeke announced, causing a few laughs to pop out. "I know we're all cool with each other, but no! No laps! I'm putting my foot down!" he slammed his foot on the ground. Everyone knew his little rant was a joke, so they laughed. Vinnie almost smiled. Almost.

"I'm sure I live near here, my car can hold six at max… If we're skinny… Really skinny…" Alex said. "Okay, five at max," she changed her mind. "But it cost me 250 grand, so we'd better use it," she informed everyone.

"We'll drive up to your house in my car, a few of you can walk, but then we'll have two cars, and – wait? 250?" Vanni got into her driver's seat.

"257," Alex agreed. "Anyway," she added. She paused. "No, there is no anyway, can we get the garage door open?"

"Not with the power out," Vanni admitted. As she said this, Zeke and Grace got into the back of her car.

"We'll ride with you; Jax, Vinnie and Samuel can ride with Alex," suggested Grace. "And maybe we could just drive into the garage," she suggested. "Slam the door open… Wham," she lightly punched one of her hands with the other, and then fixed her leather jacket with both.

"Hey," Vinnie said, breaking his quiet and malevolent nature. "Can I sit in the front?" he asked as Vinnie's car engine roared to life.

"Snipe from the car window?" Alex offered, fingering a sniper with her hands. She put the imaginary scope up to her eye and pulled the 'trigger'.

"I suppose if you won't let me drive," Vinnie replied, shrugging.

"Not a chance in Hell," Alex informed him with a grin, then flinching as shards of the garage door bombarded them as Vanni's car slammed through the garage door. "MEET YOU ON THE EXIT TO INTERSTATE 75!" she shouted at Vanni, who heard her and shouted back.

Dom had his sniper out the window. The sniper felt all too familiar, from his time in the Canadian army. He didn't look Canadian, though Canadians don't have an exact look. He was Native American; his skin was dark and smooth.

He looked through the scope and got ready to fire at any walker who got close to them. He didn't want the sound of the shot to echo through the car, so he stuck his head out a little more so it wouldn't ring if he fired it.

All he saw on the streets was the red of blood coating the gravelly road. He didn't like the color red, not after being overseas in the military.

"Yick," said Vanni, referring to the blood coating the pavement. She tried the radio, to see if one of her stations still worked.

It was a rock station called Lithium, it played 90s grunge music mostly, and every now and then a Rage Against the Machine song, which the majority of the people in the car weren't a fan of.

Even though Dom preferred classic rock, he didn't mind Vanni's grunge music when Nirvana's song 'Lake on Fire' started to play through a static filled radio. "Whoa!" he announced, when Vanni almost hit a walker.

"That was close," sighed Zeke, who was holding onto the back of Dom's chair for dear life.

"Close only counts with horseshoes and hand grenades," Dom informed him, turning his head to try and lock eyes with Zeke, but the angle was awkward so he gave up.

Dom was, say, reckless to the point of it being a fault. He had good morale and was a loyal guy; he had family troubles and was a pessimist at heart.

He thought to himself, as Vanni turned the car and the song changed to 'What you are' by Audioslave, it was a good thing he wasn't driving. He drove like he thought: reckless.

"Maybe you could be our leader? You seem fit for it, you know; Dom?" Grace informed Dom.

Dom jerked up and smacked his head on the top of the car. "No, no I've never been a leader, and I don't plan on staring now," Dom informed her, placing his eye against the scope of his sniper again.

"This could be a mutual, sort of democracy," suggested Zeke. "No one has to be put in the spot that way?" he suggested, pulling out a map. "What did Alex say? I-75? Okay, so go west," he nodded to the left.

Vanni decided to turn the radio off, because there was too much static to make out the lyrics of the song 'Gun' by Soundgarden.

In a few minutes, the car pulled up next to another one, which was a Ferrari spider convertible, with white leather seats and light gray paint job. It was approximately worth 128.5 times more than Vanni's car, which was $2,000 when she bought it.

Alex was driving it, Vinnie was in the shotgun seat, and Samuel and Jax were in the back. They didn't have much in common, so they were just talking about walkers while Alex and Vinnie were both listening to loud rock music, which was a track built into the car, rather than on the radio, so there was no static.

"Atlanta, right?" Samuel called from the back of the car. "We have a long way to go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back everyone, time for, let's see, Zeke's chapter. So, we're leaning about Zeke's personality, looks and past.**

**So I don't have much to say in this author's note; so here you go.**

* * *

With two cars, it seemed to be easier to get places than on foot. With a car, no one really had to bother with killing walkers, because the undead weren't fast enough to catch up to speed-walking humans; much less cars.

The moonlit fog fell over the unlit highway as Vanni's car zoomed past bodies and fallen trees, with Alex's car following closely behind it.

Zeke turned to Grace, who was sitting next to him, and then to Dom, who was in the seat in front of him. Since no one had talked for roughly an hour, Zeke decided it was time to break the silence. "I think my sister and mom are in Atlanta. I left my sister a voicemail, so maybe they'll be there," he informed everyone.

"Not trying to step on your parade, but it's a good chance they're dead," Dom said. His sniper's safety was on, and it was pointed towards the roof of the car. He was at the point where he didn't bother shooting walkers from the car, because they were slow, and not worth it.

Zeke took a long pause. "If they're not dead, they're probably at my mom's house," he tried to explain, pausing and then opening his purple backpack, pulling out a water bottle and taking swig, and then putting it back.

"Here, what's their address?" Grace asked him, turning her head to look at Zeke. "Maybe we can make a pit stop; I know if I had the chance I'd say something to _my_ mom," she explained.

After getting the other car to pull over so they could discuss the probability of finding Zeke's family, all 8 survivors agreed to letting one car stop at the house, and having the other wait on the curb next to the house.

The four people from one car could search the house, and the four from the other could keep watch for walkers, bandits or any other threat that they had yet to encounter.

The thing about Zeke's mom and sister, were that they weren't his actual mom and sister; they were his foster family. His foster dad was a drunk and abusive asshole, who left Zeke with a few scars, emotionally and physically, and Zeke wanted nothing to do with him.

After getting back on the road, with the same car arrangements, they realized that they needed to stop at a house, motel, 7-11; anything with enclosed walls and a roof.

Humans needed sleep, unlike walkers, and after driving two more hours into the night, they finally came across a house. It was two stories tall, painted white, and the curtains were closed, hinting that lights could be on behind the boarded windows.

Both cars pulled into the driveway, Alex's car emptied out. Samuel walked over to Vanni's car. "Zeke, come into the house with us; everyone else can keep watch."

"Alright; cool," Zeke hopped out of Vanni's car, leaving his backpack on the seat next to Grace. Zeke was wearing a My Little Pony shirt under an unbuttoned plaid shirt.

His black vans hit the ground, and he dusted off the thighs of his khaki pants. He ran up to the front wave of survivors and held his crossbow up halfway into aiming position.

Jax knocked on the door. Zeke pushed his glasses up, and then tried to run a hand through his chestnut hair, but then remembered conquering Mt. Everest would be easier than brushing his hair.

The door cracked open. There was definitely someone in there. An eye peeked through the crack, the door shut again, the sound of a chain being unlocked could be heard from behind the door, and then a woman in her thirties opened the door fully.

A little boy, probably six or seven, was holding onto the woman, probably his mother, by her leg. The kid's eyes were watery and red; he had been crying, and he was still sniffling as the lady let Alex, Vinnie and Zeke into the house, but requested that Jax and Samuel stay outside, mainly because she didn't want too many people in her house.

The lady was blonde, like her son, and she had medical gauze wrapped around her left shoulder and upper arm. Her son had the same gauze, but it was around his wrist.

"Daddy bit us," the boy said straight. "But you're a doctor; so you can make the sickness go away," he tugged on Alex's doctor's coat. "Right, doctor?"

"They were bit?" Zeke asked. He looked to Alex, who was trying not to cry. She knew, with all her heart that there was nothing she could do for the kid and his mother.

Vinnie looked at the lady, and then her son. He nodded to Zeke, and then waited for someone else to talk before he spoke to the woman and her child.

"We've been sick! But you can help!" the kid announced happily, tugging on his mom's sleeve.

"I – I should stop wearing this…" Alex ran her right hand over a bloodstain on her jacket's left arm, which was surprising there before the apocalypse started. "No. Kid; I… Listen lady…"

"There is no cure," Vinnie said flatly. "The only way to keep you from becoming one of them is a headshot," he sure lived up to what a few people used to call him. Cold Hard Klebitz; the guy just gave a death sentence to a child.

"Then you have to kill us," the mom informed the three, slowly, with teary eyes. "Please. You? Can you do it?" she asked Zeke.

"No! I… I'm so sorry ma'am…" he turned his head away from them, completely lowering his crossbow, with the barrel pointed uselessly at the ground.

A gunshot pierced the house, ringing in everyone's ears and bouncing against the wall.

Alex and Zeke both covered their ears. The gunshot was Vinnie's sidearm.

Blood crept down the lady's leg and side as her son slumped to the ground in a bleeding mess. "Thank you," she sobbed. Another shot rang out, and the lady fell to the ground, dead.

Alex and Zeke looked mortified as Vinnie put his gun back and dusted his hands off, walking over the bodies to look the house.

"Vinnie!" shouted Zeke, raising his crossbow with shaky hands, pointing the tip at the back of Vinnie's head.

"She asked," Vinnie replied, throwing Alex a can of kidney beans.

She caught it with both hands and looked at him in amazement. Blood from the lady and her son stained her coat. "I should really stop wearing this," she informed herself. She shook her head. "Did you see those two?" she asked. "How much hope they had when they saw me?" she added.

"The world is cruel," Vinnie shut the lady's kitchen cabinet. "It takes innocence to see the darkness behind it," he handed Alex another can, this time of pears.

"You know handing her various food items isn't helping anyone?" Zeke informed Vinnie as he stumbled out of the building with everyone.

"Well?" Jax asked once they got out.

"Well," Vinnie replied. "They turned so we put them out," he explained. Alex and Zeke looked at each other, but decided that they didn't really want to have to explain what really happened.

"That's sucktastic," Vanni said from her car.

"We're making changes in car arrangements," announced Zeke. No one had a problem with that.

The new arrangements were in Alex's car it was Dom, Zeke and Samuel, and Vannie's car had Grace, Vinnie and Jax.

It was honestly getting late, and they were nearing Atlanta, so a good idea was to find a place to sleep, and the next day, they could get to Atlanta.

It proved to be hard to find a suitable-looking place to sleep, so the cars just switched drivers halfway to the destination.

After fourteen hours of the car, they finally came to the place where Zeke's mom and sister were supposed to be.

Zeke went outside of the house with Jax. Zeke eagerly knocked on the door with a wide, goofy grin. He had been running over what he'd say to them for the past 14 hours of the car ride.

After five minutes of no answer, he tried the door. It opened as he turned the knob to the left. A swift motion of fear filled his heart as the door creaked open.

After two seemingly hour-long seconds of silence, there was a moan. The sound of inhuman vocals chords straining to make a sound. Zeke tensed up, if his heart was beating any faster, it would have exploded.

"No, no, no… NO!" Zeke ran into the living room.

"Zeke!" Jax followed him in her with samurai sword behind her. Two more seconds of silence occurred before Zeke let out a cry.

"No!" tears poured from his eyes as two female walkers came after him, their skin peeling and their clothes rotting away already, soaked with blood. "Mom, Alexis! It's not fair!" he shoved the younger female walker back.

His only reply was a moan.

"Why couldn't you wait for me; mom?" he asked the older walker. "Why," he stabbed her head with his machete repeatedly, until Jax pulled him off of the dead walker and killed the other one.

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "I'm so, so sorry," he placed his forehead to the carpet and didn't move.

"Zeke, I think we should go," Jax said.

"You can," he said. "Leave me alone for a few minutes," he said through shaky breaths.

"I'm sorry," she said to him.

"So am I," he replied. When Jax left he continued. "I'm sorry, mom, Alexis, I am, and if I could have done anything, I would have, I hope you know that… I love you, I love you both."

At that point they just found an empty house to stay at. Zeke didn't want to get into a car again; he just wanted to be alone for the time being.

"He'll get over it," Vinnie explained. "Everyone gets over it."

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be about Alex.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Okay, it's been a long time, I know, I'm sorry, but here's my chapter, I'll try and update on a more frequent schedule, but the school year is ending and I have a lot of work to do.**

** This is Alex's chapter, by the way.**

** Next chapter (hopefully sooner than later) will be Vanni… My head is whacked, so PM me if I've already done a chapter for Vanni.**

** And disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead, or the OCs, or pretty much anything I mention in this story. But you know what I do own? I own a copy of the game Bioshock Infinite… and that's probably why I haven't updated in a while… so yeah…**

* * *

The only reason Alex hadn't ditched her doctor's jacket by now was that it was cold out. Once she found a blue windbreaker, she was more than happy to get rid of that white, bloodstained coat.

Both of the cars were stopped at a house that had long been deemed empty, and the crew was taking a well-deserved rest.

Room arrangements could be fun, if the rooms were being arranged by a bunch of horny middle schoolers. But these people were adults, and no adult wanted to make room arrangements, or offend other adults by not wanting to be room-arranged with them.

"If there are three rooms, and eight of us, won't two of us have to take the floor? Or the couch or something?" Grace asked everyone, running a quick hand through her beautiful black hair.

"Or," Zeke interrupted. "We could think of it like this," he got out of the chair he was sitting backwards in. "Two lucky bastards _don't_ have to share a bed with other people. They get the confortable, lone couch!"

Everyone paused and sort of looked at him. "Do you… want… the couch?" Samuel offered with a smile, taking the implication Zeke was throwing out there.

"Well… now that you _say _so," Zeke shrugged, pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Sure," he flopped onto the couch in the next room, placing his backpack next to it and pulling a book out of it.

_Spirit Wolf, Eliza Knight _was on the spine of the book **(Note that it's a fake book the OC submitter of Zeke put on his OC form). **

Everyone looked at Zeke for a few more seconds and then got back to work. He may or may not have been in denial about the casualties he had to come across, but he was the only comic relief they had, so they were glad he was in the good mood.

Alex was fiddling with what looked like a flip phone from the 90s. "Hm?" she looked up from it. "Someone should keep watch during the night."

"Good idea," Samuel stood up and loomed over the table everyone was sitting at. No one else wanted to be leader, so he was more or less appointed as head of the group, for the time being.

Alex was wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of the TARDIS from _Doctor Who_ on it, jeans and a waterproof Iron Man watch.

"What are you doing, and what is that?" Vinnie asked her, referring to the low-tech flip phone-like thing.

"Right," Alex put it down. "It's pager," she explained. "Basically like old texting."

"Right," said Vinnie. "I'll just sleep in the second room, whoever wants to can sort of just pop in," he explained, leaving to go set up his room for the night.

"I'll keep watch tonight, and sleep in the car," Dom suggested, taking his sniper and making his way towards the top floor.

"Sleeping arrangements are always awkward," Alex informed everyone. "Before you continue, I'll take the other couch," she informed everyone. There was a pause. "You may continue."

Samuel sighed. "Anyway, I was thinking of getting up by eight, and I'll just share a bed with whoever," he explained. "So, Alex, set your watch and wake everyone up at 8, because that's when we're moving out," he left to go set his own room up.

"So. How're you guys?" Alex inquired. "Have fun with your rooms," she informed them.

"Well, since Dom doesn't have a room, that means Samuel can have a room alone, and you and I can share," Grace said to Vanni. "That leaves Jax with Vinnie, who she totally likes."

Jax's face lit up red. "Sh-shut up!" she announced. She took a pause. "But it wouldn't be too bad… in the same bed as Vinnie…" she shook her head. "What am I saying?" she asked.

"Words," suggested Alex, who sure, could be a smartass sometimes, but she was usually fine and logical when it came to people, problems and other things.

"I might just take a couch too… it'll be awkward," Jax sighed. "What do you think?" she asked Alex.

"I think I'm not a physiologist, but hey, go for it," Alex was actually better at advice giving and romance than she acted, and was extremely charismatic, but the surroundings weren't helping, with the apocalypse and all. She sighed.

"Grace, let's go set up our room for the night," Vanni suggested. The two agreed and left the table.

**Alex's rules of sleeping in beds:**

**Rule 1: two guys sleeping in the same bed without a pillow barrier is homosexual**

** Rule 2: Two girls is not**

** Rule 3: a guy and a girl sleeping in the same bed means they're dating, unless one of them is friend zoned or there is a pillow barrier**

Her rules were probably flawed, but they relatively applied in terms of the situation.

"Better get your pillow barrier out," Alex informed Jax, standing to leave. "Or not," she added. It was late, and it was the apocalypse. Alex was usually ridiculously influential and intelligent, but one couldn't tell by having a conversation with her when she was pissed off.

The next morning, everyone did a daily routine and got on the road without talking about the previous night. Dom slept in the backseat of Vanni's car with Jax in the front seat, Vanni driving and Zeke in the back.

Alex and Vinnie sat in the front of her car, she let Vinnie drive, leaving Samuel and Grace to be in the back.

"How'd last night go?" Alex asked Vinnie.

"Fine," he replied, turning the wheel to go left onto a different interstate. He swerved out of the way as to not hit a walker. He knew not to damage a nice car, apocalypse or not.

"When you say fine, you mean?" Grace leaned forward; Samuel smirked and rolled his eyes at the same time, looking over to the side and at the bloodstained and body-littered road.

"We're running out of food," Samuel said. He made a suggestion, which was to raid a grocery store or pharmacy. Vinnie countered by explaining that by now, all groceries were probably totally empty.

Vinnie signaled for the other car to stop, and informed the other car that they were going to try their luck at a pharmacy.

It was a small pharmacy, the one they found. It was white, with a worn-out neon sign that ran out of batteries long ago, and the doors were torn from their hinges, on the ground in front of the store.

"Either the place is raided clean, or it's crawling with walkers," Alex said, getting out of the car. "But it's worth a shot," she shrugged, whipping out her machete, leaving her magnum revolver at her side.

"Jaxon, you feel like slicing some walkers?" she asked Jax.

"Guess so," Jax replied, whipping her samurai sword out and following Alex. Alex was 5' 7" tall, and she had soft brown hair that she put into a ponytail. At the moment, if anyone, Alex didn't look like a doctor.

She looked like a 27 year old action movie character who looked ready to kill something. She peeked into the pharmacy and Jax followed her as she quietly made her way to the canned food section. There were two walkers roaming.

They looked at the two girls and began to charge. Alex sliced one of their heads off, and Jax did the same to the other.

They got canned beans and canned pears, enough food for three days… not nearly enough.

Alex's family was long dead, and she knew it. The first thing she did when the bodies in the morgue started rising again was call her parents and brother. They all died within two weeks of the outbreak, and Alex was there when her brother died.

After his death, she met up with the crew she was working with. Being a neurosurgeon, she had an understanding of the walker virus, but she still didn't quite get it. She thought it had something to do with the spinal cortex, but she couldn't tell anything by just killing and looking at them.

"Is anything else here salvageable?" Jax inquired, taking a bag of potato chips from the wall and opening it. She took one out and examined it.

"I'd say yes," Alex shouted, already halfway to the alcohol section. The beer was warm. No one wanted warm beer. It was probably since the power was out, and if there was still power, it most likely wouldn't go to the fact that Alex wanted beer.

A creek echoed through the store, and then a cough. "You sick?" Jax asked.

"No."

"Walkers don't cough."

They both stopped talking and waited for another cough. "You got me," a man in a Target uniform came out from behind the next isle. "But in all fairness," he paused. "Won't matter when you're dead and we're taking all your stuff from 'ya," he explained.

Directly after he said that, a gunshot went off and blood coated the floor. Whose blood? Alex shot the next guy she saw, she didn't exactly know.

A scream came from outside. Target's, which is what Alex just started calling the uniform-clad man, lips curled into a smirk as he continued. "Why don't you help your friends?"

* * *

**There's your cliffhanger. Have fun and go buy Bioshock Infinite.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I left you with quite the cliffhanger last time. Just a recap, a group of raiders lead by a man in a Target uniform (Target) is in a pharmacy with Alex and Jax, and everyone else is outside doing who-knows-what.**

**Today (more like this month) is Vanni's chapter. This chapter is going to be leading up to a big scene with lots of stuff. Because I'm that descriptive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"Why don't you go help your friends?" Target asked Alex and Jax as a gunshot went off outside. He whipped out his own gun at lightening speed and shot the ground next to Jax, and then pointed his revolver at her head. He pulled the hammer of his revolver back and listened to it click.

"I _would _make the little suggestion of being friends, but that's not on the table anymore, I suppose?" Alex asked.

"It was never on the table," Jax informed her.

"… Jelly baby?" Alex offered.

"What?" Target asked. "Just – never mind…"

"I have a plan," Alex said, she looked to Target, who seemed amused, and then to Jax.

"That is _so _doubtful," was the reply she got from the shorter girl, but if Alex really did have a plan, Jax was ready for a plan to be put in action.

Alex shoved Jax to the ground with her foot and fired her gun. Target did the same, but his bullet whizzed over Jax's head and Alex's bullet hit Target's thigh. Target grabbed his thing, dropping his gun.

"Hey Jax?" Alex asked, a speck of Target's blood hit Jax's face, and she looked a but pissed and grossed out (but not that much of either).

"Yes?"

"I didn't actually have a plan."

Vanni ducked under something, probably not a bullet. Then again, if it wasn't a bullet, what was it? This wasn't something Vanni had time to actually ponder, considering the fact death was two inches away from everyone. She pushed her dark red bangs, which were slanted above her right eye, further away from her eye so she could see everything. She was ducking under everything, with her head in the car, and Dom and Vinnie were trying their best to snipe as many people as they could out of being.

Vanni peeked her blue eyes from out of the car, gave her glasses a quick adjusting and looked to Zeke, who was also ducking under. He was fiddling with his gun uncomfortably, wondering how he'd kill someone if the time had to come.

Vanni didn't want to die. It wasn't cowardly, it wasn't weak, she just didn't want to die. No one did. She was 21. She peeked out the window, which had an actual bullet hole, leaving a wide crack (but not yet shattering the window onto Vanni).

When all shooting ceased and Vanni could see no one out there, she pushed the door to the car open and tumbled out. She felt the sunlight on her pale skin, and hoped she wouldn't burn.

"Are you all okay?!" Jax hopped out of the building, with Alex not-too-closely behind. Alex was too busy opening a Gatorade.

"Electrolytes," Alex offered up casually, flashing a grin that revealed her dimples. Vanni had dimples too, but less noticeable.

Vanni's chin also jut out quite a lot, and she ran over to Vinnie and Dom, who were checking out the bodies. There were only five of them, four of them were now dead (Alex didn't think killing Target was necessary, so she just took his gun and left).

"It's gonna attract something!" Grace complained. "The Walkers, come on, Alex – get in your car and drive!"

"Fine," Alex didn't bother opening the door, and just jumped into the car. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"A couple miles north, and then due west for a few… a few days, I think…" Samuel, admitted. He was now in the front seat of Alex's car. It must have been quite a skirmish, since Samuel and Vinnie actually changed seats.

The day wasn't over yet, but in five hours, it would be. The sun would set and for the first time in a long time, it wasn't going to be people that were the problem.

As a place to sleep, they found a clearing in the woods with not many Walkers, and they set up and let Vinnie and Vanni take first watch together for the night.

Vinnie wasn't much of a talker, and Vanni didn't mind. It was late, and she thought talking Vinnie's ear off wouldn't bother anyone, not much, at least.

"You know, I kinda forgot to sign up for the zombie fighting course in college, so that's why I'm no Jackie Chan," she explained to Vinnie, who may or may not have been listening while he was cleaning the barrel of his sniper.

"Hm," Vinnie said. Or replied.

It took a while for Vanni to notice, but Vinnie didn't do a good job at hiding it. "Your arm is bleeding!" she announced.

"It's fine," Vinnie said.

"Did you get hit in the battle?" Vanni asked him. "Is the bullet still in there?! You have like no emotion, Kristen Stewart, how does it not hurt?"

"Alex got the bullet out for me but I didn't let her patch it up, I threw some stuff on it. I'll deal with it in the morning," Vinnie informed the concerned female.

"Well –" Vanni began, trying to touch Vinnie's arm.

Vinnie stood up, took his butcher knife from his pant leg, stood up, walked about six paces, and stabbed a Walker. He sat back down next to Vanni again. "Just do it fast, whatever," Vinnie didn't make a sound as Vanni bandaged and cleaned the wound with the alcohol in Dom's flask (Dom wouldn't miss it… well, not that much, at least).

From there on the night went slower. Much slower, in fact. There was no conversation. Vanni just thought, about her brother, Levi, about her parents, her grandmother, and everyone she knew wasn't coming back.

Levi was autistic and Vanni had always needed to take care of him, which is why she was pretty good at cleaning wounds and such. When she was done, Vinnie nodded as thanks.

About an hour later (and killing about five more walkers), Jax offered to take Vanni's position, because Jax claimed she couldn't get to sleep.

Vanni took Jax's place, laying out a blanket she put in her car after the apocalypse and turning on her side. She had gotten quite a bit more fit since the start of the apocalypse. She loved to eat, and she wasn't doing much of it now.

Zeke was breathing quietly, although through the silence of the night, Vanni could even hear his heartbeat. She was finding it difficult to sleep with that going on.

"Hey! Stop it!" it was Jax. "We're not Walkers – hey!" she added. "It's fine," she seemed to reply to someone saying '_I'm sorry'._ "Who are you?"

She was being loud, and she was starting to wake people up. "OI!" Zeke fell off of the blanket he was sleeping on and into the dirt. "I had a dream about a giraffe eating a windmill! I need some paper, I smell a best-seller!" anyone who was asleep wasn't anymore, after Zeke's announcement.

"While you were doing that, I was dreaming about the brain of a zombie and how the neurons changes and the fat of the axons didn't branch off into dendrites, they just sort of… send impulses nowhere… Like… Snooki, I suppose," Alex thought to herself. It wasn't that no one got what she was saying, it was that she was talking too fast for anyone to process it. "She has the IQ of a Walker, and Walkers don't even have half a brain, maybe… I should write this down."

"I have something to write down too!" Zeke agreed. "Giraffes!"

"Brian cells!"

"Guys!" Jax showed up at the campsite with Vinnie and a friendly looking guy. Friendly. Guy? That was new.

"Not another person! Stay away from my butt!" Zeke hid behind Alex. "Away from it!"

"No, you see I come from a town with a couple people who haven't had to survive at all, really. We need police and fighters, could you help us? We just need to make sure you're not insane and all, right?" he looked friendly, and it wasn't even in his voice. There was no corruption, no desire to kill. "Zack," he offered his hand to the closest person to him, that person being Samuel.

"Thanks," said Samuel. "I'm Samuel, that's Vinnie and Vanni, no relation, Zeke, Alex, Jax, Dom and Grace. We'll be happy to stay with you for a while, but we have an initial goal set," he explained.

"Just enough to get your bearings, I suppose… But if you want to stay…" Zack said. "You can, we won't force you."

"Does the town have a name?" Samuel asked Zack.

"The town is the houses on Dukeswood Court, which accounts for about twenty of them. The people living there are mostly elderly or children," explained Zack.

"So you're not a butt-pirate?" Zeke asked, now sitting on a log eating peaches from a can. Maybe it was the term 'butt-pirate' coming from someone over the age of 13, or maybe it was the relief of not having to shoot anyone, but people laughed.

"Not being fully-aware of the definition of 'butt-pirate', I'm going to say no, I am not," Zack explained. "Would you like to come with us, or is it more of a no? Or do you have to think?"

"Tell us about the job openings in Dukeswood," Samuel explained.

"We need at least 4 people to help take shifts patrolling the borders of the town, we're working on a wall, and if those things eat our crew, we wont have a wall to build," Zack told them. "We could use a doctor, maybe two. Or one doc and a nurse, do you have medical staff-"

"Yes. I left my degree in my other pants but yes," Alex explained.

"She only has two pairs of pants, it was really a 50/50 on whether the degree would be in them or not," Vanni offered up. "And we call those things Walkers. Because they walk. And the ones that crawl, we call crawlers. On rare occasions, we've seen some sucktastic flyers. Really a bitch, the ones that fly," she concluded.

"There's a Target near Dukeswood if you want," explained Zack. "We've never been there because it's overrun, I don't think too badly, but we won't risk it. You can though, if you want."

And so the group went with Zack. For once, this wasn't bad, Zack had actual good intentions. But a long time ago, before the outbreak, Zack's whole family had good intentions. Zack's whole family was dead now, but not because of the outbreak. Because of something else. _Someone _else.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, we left off at Dukeswood Court with Zack. This is Vinnie's chapter, I was told to make it detailed, so it will be detailed.**

**Also, I just read an article on Season 4, and it said there would be a new threat "one you can't just stab in the face" and that "this season will not be about human threats, but more towards walker threats" so tell me what you guys think of that**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead**

* * *

Shirtless, the 150-pound assassin looked very muscular, his body was littered with cuts and scars, from knives, shotguns and anything that could be used to injure another person with. Vinnie put on a black t-shirt Zack gave him and lit up a cigarette.

He had been given his own room in a house with Dom and Samuel. The rooms were a guest bedroom, what seemed like a master bedroom, and a kid's bedroom. Vinnie slept in the guest bedroom, the sheets were gray and the bathroom didn't work, at least not anymore.

Vinnie still didn't feel safe, but he still opened his flask of vodka and took a shot. It would take more than a shot to get him drunk, plus, he just needed a kick-starter today.

In the kitchen of the house were Dom and Samuel, eating stale Lucky Charms. Vinnie poured himself some cereal too, and found a spoon to use.

"Did you sleep much?" Dom asked Vinnie after swallowing down a couple marshmallows.

Vinnie put his cigarette out using the table, finishing off with a puff of smoke. "Little bit, yeah," he admitted. "It wasn't a good sleep, but it was a sleep anyway."

"Yeah," Samuel put on a jacket and got ready to go and see Zack, maybe thank him or ask if he needed help.

Dom went out too on border patrol, and Vinnie left last after cleaning his weapons. Zeke showed up at his door right before he left. "What?" asked Vinnie.

"That Zack dude was looking for you, and I checked – he's not a butt-pirate, I'm sure," Zeke explained. "Samuel is training in a house's personal gym, Dom's patrolling the border, Grace is… doing her hair, maybe… Or not, but anyway, Jax n' Alex are at the hospital, taking note of the patients, Vanni is eh... meeting the residents, I'm talking to you, obviously, and you're talking to me…" Zeke was wearing a new shirt with a candy cane on it and his backpack was back at his house.

"Yeah, fine, tell whoever you want to I said hi, I'm going to border patrol," when Vinnie made a move to step out, Zeke stopped him by stepping in front of him.

"We have plenty border patrol units, chat with Alex n' Jax," Zeke said. "I bet you could be social… I also bet you I could stop gambling. Get it? I_ bet _you? Anyway," Zeke stepped out of the way. "It's not really a hospital, but the med-house is that way, there's a medical sign on the door. If you miss it you're blind."

"I… Fine…" Vinnie walked past Zeke and began to walk in the direction Zeke pointed to.

"Remember," Zeke said as Vinnie began to walk off. "A wise man never plays leap frog with a unicorn," he said.

Vinnie didn't even bother rolling his eyes, he just walked silently until he reached the house with the red cross on the door. The door wasn't locked, so he walked in.

It smelled like death, but this didn't bother Vinnie. No, death was a smell Vinnie was all too used to. In fact, Vinnie was usually the reason for the smell; he would kill at the drop of a pin.

"_Should we off him?" _a female voice whispered uncomfortably.

"_I could have saved him if we'd gotten here sooner… I could burn the rotten flesh away," _an easily recognizable Alex Wayward whispered in reply. _"I could have… But not anymore."_

"_I don't want to do it," _the other person whispering was Jax.

"Do what?" Vinnie asked both of them. They both jumped at the sound of a foreign voice.

"Guy with an amputated leg's doing bad. We think it'd be better off if one of us just killed him, but neither of us want to put a bullet in his brain," Jax explained.

"I could do it for you," Vinnie said. "Just a quick stab, no pain. To the head," Vinnie touched the hilt of his knife.

Jax and Alex exchanged glances. "I guess," Alex said. She took Vinnie to a barely conscious guy. He was the one who smelled like death, his leg (stump) looked like death too, being horribly rotted. It looked like a Walker's leg.

"Are you awake?" asked Vinnie. When the only reply was a moan, Vinnie did it. He put his knife through the eye of the guy, leaving him with a clean cut that was barely noticeable. Vinnie retracted his knife and wiped it on the guy's other pant leg. "Real glad I could help," he offered the girls.

"Right, yes, you're my go-to guy for murder," Alex offered. "Really anytime I need someone dead you're my man," she pointed at Vinnie. "Now, I don't need any killers for the time being – I need patient 14? With the infected arm, 14, do I have a 14?" a guy with a bandage around his arm stood up. His good arm clutched his bad one.

Vinnie knew he had no more business being there. "Bye," he said to Jax and not Alex. Alex was busy now, asking patient 14 about his arm.

"Bye… Thank you, I guess… For helping us with that – he was in a lot of pain and would have died anyway," Jax explained to Vinnie.

"If he had died, he could have been infected with the virus and risen again…" Vinnie sighed. "I don't need… a teammate bitten," he informed Jax. "Especially not you…" there was a pause. "For the purpose of killing walkers, of course," he added quickly. "And I guess Doctor Wayward is better alive than dead…"

"We're all better alive than dead," Alex announced from where she was searching for morphine. "Even me."

"Even you," Jax agreed.

"I'm leaving," Vinnie said, and when no one objected, he left. Vinnie's job before the apocalypse made remembering everyone he ever killed a pain. But two of the people he killed before this all started? Zack's wife and son. And soon Zack would remember that – the man who killed his family.

And family was a tough subject for Vinnie, his son and wife were killed in the apocalypse and his brother viewed him as a monster because he killed people for a living. Vinnie never really had bad intentions, it just seemed that way.

And things got far too heated, when all Vinnie was doing was walking. And that was all it took. Zack came up to him and began to shout about killing – about his family, and Vinnie pulled out a knife and slit his throat.

That was the rage Vinnie had. That was the amount of crap he would take before he killed. In fact, every man in the town was dead before half of the crew even _knew _Vinnie killed them.

"What happened out here?" Grace ran to check the pulse of the nearest person. "Vinnie – were there walkers?!"

"No. They tried to attack me because I pissed Zack off before the apocalypse and he remembered."

Now, as much as this freaked everyone out, they knew it was for the best. Maybe murder was too far. Maybe they should have just left. But either way, they still needed Vinnie. He was a killer, but in times like these, they needed a killer.

* * *

**I know that ended abruptly, but I didn't really want to have to write a whole town-murder scene, it would probably just be the same throat-slitting, bullet-slinging murder scene twenty times until the town was fully dead. But anyway, there you have it. Vinnie, his story and how vengeful he actually is. But I like his character progression, I think he is very well plotted out, and pretty different from all of the OCs I've had to write in so far.**

**Next chapter is Jax, and this time, the threat won't be humans or walkers – no. It's starvation. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I** know this hardly counts but I need to post a super quick author's note from my phone (with a small chapter attached, as only author's notes are against the rules).

I've been in Europe and I can't charge my computer, due to adapter/wattage complications with my charger. I hope that makes sense

Anyway, the new chapter is almost finished, all I need to do is charge my computer and write in an annoying cliffhanger.

I want you to know it will be at least six days until the next update - sorry.

Until then here's a quick chapter:

.

* * *

Here you go.

.

The cars rolled and grumped against the thin layer of gravel coating the street.

"Do we have any food?" Zeke asked.

"We're running a bit low - just hang on until lunch," Samuel, who was driving Vanni's car, informed Zeke.

"Ah, okay," Zeke went back to fiddling with a cool looking rock he had found earlier that day.

Most of the pharmacies they had found were already raided by some other group of assholes, and the ones that weren't only had warm drinks left.

They did find a walk-in clinic once, and after Grace almost got eaten, Alex gave detailed reviews of the medicine left. The reviews sounded somewhat like "That? No. That one? Hah, that doesn't even work, I've tried it. I don't think any of us have Lupus," and Zeke's personal favorite review: "No, I don't trust medicine that's a different color than what it's ingredients imply."

They ended up taking five bottles of painkillers and two antibiotics. The medicine consisted of Vicodin, OxyContin, and something called interferon, or as Alex referred to it: 'it worked this one time but I think they were using it wrong all of the other times'.

Eventually, they stopped at a small motel. They cleared it out and found a lunch-worth of beans and canned stuff, and since there were actual damned beds, they decide to stay a few nights.

Vinnie actually caught a rabbit - it was enough food for everyone except for one person.

Vinnie went hungry that night - doing the noble thing.

"You'll probably eat tomorrow," Jax's reassuring skills struck again.

"I don't think all of us will eat tomorrow," he put his hands in his pockets. "Until then - really, don't die. Don't let anything kill you."

"You too - though I doubt you would," Jax flashed a quick smile.

"I wouldn't let anything kill me.. Or you, for that matter. Good night," he trotted off to sleep, and Jax went to her separate room for that night.

"Is that flirting?" Alex asked. "Coming out of the Terminator?" She was referring to Vinnie.

"Someone needs flirting - don't mess it up, sweetie," Grace informed everyone, mostly Alex.

"Okay River," that happened to be what Alex called Grace - with no logical explanation. "You either get the reference or you don't," was what she had said.

.

* * *

To be continued.

.

Footnote:

Yes, I know, I'm sorry, very short but I'm on my phone and there's only so much I could include using my phone. But I wanted to tell you why it's been taking so long.

Also, quick question - how okay are you with your character getting hurt, from 1 to 10?

1 is you cannot hurt my character

2 is you can give them a scratch

3 is you can give them scratches and minor internal bleeding

4 is scrapes, blood and major bruising.

5 is large scrapes, lots of blood and minor broken bones

6 is very large scrapes, minor scarring and regular broken bones

7 is major broken bones, bad scars (they go away after a while) and lots of blood for lots of reasons

8 is permanent scarring, broken bones and a whole lotta blood

9 is all of the below with concussions, possible... stuff (you might get to find out on your own for picking 9) and minor comatose

10 is all of the below and loss of limbs (only one limb, no worries) or permanent disabling.

And don't worry, even if you pick 9 or 10, it doesn't really matter because I probably won't injure your character anyway. I just want to know who'll take a bullet and how far they'll go.

You don't even have to answer this.

Just comment your OC's name and the number.


	13. Chapter 13

**Usually after I finish a chapter I begin working on a new one directly after posting and then I work on it a few paragraphs at a time, but it's been maybe a month (a whole month? I hope not) and I haven't even started. Anyway, Jax this week and Samuel next one.**

**I just got back from Europe, so I didn't have too much time in the first place, but I – if anything – have to fit another chapter in right now.**

* * *

"Who would have thought?" the silence that had loomed for two hours was broken by Zeke. "In a world full of walkers and murderers… starvation would end up getting us in the end?"

"You know what they say. There are a million ways to live, and infinite ways to die. Or… something like that," Alex flipped through the pages of _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy._

"Who says that?" Dom asked curiously. The setting was simple – a small motel complex with every room cleared out and a major lack of food.

"You wouldn't know them," Alex informed the sniper. But no one was in a separate room – everyone was hanging out in the small parking lot, no bigger than a square of 20 meters each way.

Tonight was Zeke's turn to distribute food – if the food was going to last for another week – only four people would get to eat tonight. That was half of them, and no one wanted to go hungry. Then again – no one wanted flesh eating, dead men walking.

Jax was sitting on a plastic chair with a corny romantic fantasy novel resting in her lap. '_If Twilight and_ _Taylor Swift's love life had a baby,' _Zeke had said.

Jax's hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which was beginning to loosen, therefore strands of hair loosely fell over her face. She was also the shortest one there, standing at just five feet tall.

She was definitely a good character – with silvery blue eyes and a smile she thought to be awkward. This book though – whenever she found a particularly bad paragraph, she would read it out loud.

'_Get this' _she would start, and then she would read the goofy little, badly written scene about the two main character's feelings for each other.

"Can I pull this off?" Alex asked everyone, referring to a tan porkpie hat. "I think I can pull this off," she informed everyone. After a pause she threw the hat behind her and it nearly hit Jax.

"Can't pull it off?" Samuel suggested. He had been sleeping before – he was casual and probably hungry.

"Actually, when I went to the CDC before –" no doubt – this was going to be another story that probably didn't actually happen but they let her tell because it was funny anyway. The last one consisted of her combining Ebola with a Rhinovirus. If anything she said held true – she probably started the outbreak.

Vanni bounced a ball against a wall. And it repeatedly bounced back. She was bored and hungry, and that seemed to be the main set of emotions at the time.

Vinnie didn't look hungry, he was leaning over the rail of the upper level of the motel with his sniper. He looked tired. Then again – they all were. Not sleepy tired – just tired. Finished. They had all had _enough_.

"Haven't seen a walker in a while," Jax commented. "Maybe they're gone," she said, jokingly. But the sliver of hope that they really were gone never faded.

"Maybe British soldiers will come marching in with baskets of bread," Jax replied with a smirk. Her smirk faded with a cringe, which she easily dismissed as being hungry.

"No, but I should distribute the food now," Zeke said to either himself or everyone. He stood up and walked up to the boxes containing apples, jerky and other stuff that wouldn't normally be considered dinner.

Four people. He hoped no one would get mad at him for not giving them food – no one liked to do this, and personally, Zeke thought it made him the most guilty.

"Okay, who ate yesterday?" he asked himself. Yesterday everyone but Vinnie ate, so obviously he'd give Vinnie food, but Vinnie wouldn't mind having to go another day without it. He handed Vinnie a Slim Jim, two days before its expiration date.

"Thanks," Vinnie peeled it open. Was it real dinner? No. Was it food? Oh fucking hell yes it was!

Grace, being the youngest, was high on the list for food distribution. "Here," Zeke gave Grace half of an apple.

"Thanks Sweetie," it wasn't just Zeke – she called everyone Sweetie. "Who have you given food so far?" she asked him.

"You and Vinnie so far, because he didn't eat yesterday," Zeke explained. "I probably won't eat today either – I'd look like a jerk if I did, being the distribution-guy and all…"

"Yeah," Grace said. "Maybe we can go hunting, but not with Jax," she smirked. Jax had a major soft spot for animals – if they took her hunting, she would probably run in front of the thing they were trying to kill with her arms spread wide. Well, maybe not – but she sure wouldn't kill it.

"Oh yeah," Zeke gave Jax a small bag of crackers. "You looked especially hungry today, so here," he said to her. Jax would have been doing something active, but when a person's really hungry – they just, well – they just can't.

"Thank you!" she held the bag in her hands. "So much," she added. "I know this job is tough – and this probably means I won't eat tomorrow, but thank you!"

"Maybe we'll find something else to eat tomorrow, so everyone gets food," Zeke stayed with the glass-half-full thought and left at that. One more piece of stuff left. No way would he save it for himself – he wasn't _that _hungry.

"Alex," he made his final decision. "Here," there was another half of an apple left.

"Hm? Ah, right… No," she informed him, very flatly and quite confusing at that.

"No?" Zeke was holding the apple out and Alex was refusing?

"There are much better people than me who are probably much hungrier," Alex got back to the book she was reading.

"Um, okay," even though Alex probably would have taken it if he insisted, she was fine with being hungry. One apple was barely going to change a thing anyway, besides, she was quite far from dying of starvation. "Here you go, Vanni," Zeke made sure he plot the apple right down in her hands so she couldn't refuse too.

"Thank you!" she announced. "This is fantastic, really, absolutely, very fantastic!" she basically hugged the food. "Who did you give food," she stopped hugging the apple.

"Vinnie, Jax, Grace and you," Zeke informed her. He took a pause and then sighed. "I think I need to go to bed," he went back to the motel room that was assigned to him.

When Jax finished, she was ridiculously relieved. Even though it wasn't a lot of food, it felt like she had flown to Italy and eaten a gourmet meal, and then flown back. She looked over at everyone else who had gotten food, and they were also finished, and Samuel had lit a campfire.

So, as most logical people would do, she sat around the campfire. They may have been low on food, but the level of booze was up there. Everyone was poured either a glass of wine, whiskey or vodka.

Jax picked whiskey. The only ones not drinking were Alex and Dom – not because they didn't drink, but because they needed to be the 'designated shooters' for tonight.

But they wouldn't be shooting anything. It had been a few months since the outbreak – a few weeks since they started losing food – and this was a problem they couldn't stab in the face.

Of course, they had only been at the motel for three days, and they fully intended to leave tomorrow, but still… Maybe the CDC would have food?

The next day, they set off. Vinnie took the wheel of one car, Vanni took the wheel of the other, and they tried their luck at putting the past behind them.

Some past it was, too.

"Have you ever considered… maybe we're dead?" Jax asked everyone in the car she was in. "And this is Hell," Jax had no doubt in her mind there was no Hell. Or Heaven for that matter. But it was an interesting thought – they had died a long while ago, maybe even before the outbreak, and this was Hell.

"I've considered a lot… How the outbreak," replied Samuel. "From an alien virus to something Alex accidently did while working with the CDC –"

"Yeah, well, I do that sometimes," Alex interpolated.

"But, we're no closer to an answer than when he started," Samuel ignored Alex's interpolation.

"People will do anything," Vinnie said. "When they know their life is over. Kill. Torture. Abandon. Coming from a man who's no more of a killer than he was before this started… The walkers have made monsters of us all."

There was an explosion in the distance. So far away they would never have known it was there. The thing blowing up, though. The thing that was left in flaming pieces. That thing was the CDC. Shards of white material and glass were the only pieces left of salvation – or so it seemed. For now.

The people they had to thank for this sped away in an RV – with one member less than they had before.

No one knew it yet, but that group in the RV would play a big role in the group's survival. One day, at least.

* * *

**Hello, by the way, shout-out to playboyxxx, Vinnie's submitter, you when the highest on the 'how much can I hurt your character' scale with a 9. I honestly probably won't go too far with injuring OCs, but when I do, it'll be quite fun. Not for the OC, though. And it makes for interesting context too – OC/cannon character reactions.**

** And this is to the submitters of Jax and Vinnie. Now, we've confirmed there's underlying romance there, but I'm so damn bad at writing romance. I'm working on it, and I don't want to disappoint with bad scenes between them, so obviously I need to improve my 'romantic writing skills' before I try again at… stuff…**

** Anyway, that's all, I'll try to submit the next chapter soon.**


End file.
